Demigods of the Future
by Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings
Summary: Summary: DONT READ IF YOU HAVENT READ THE SON OF NEPTUNE,THE LAST HERO, THE LAST OLYMPIAN, OR CATCHING FIRE! Kronos won the 2nd Titian war, not the gods, thus creating the country of Panem out of the ashes of North America.SUMMARY INSIDE STORY.
1. Captured

**A/N: I obviously do not own Hunger Games or Percy Jackson stuff. I'm continuing this story from Sailor Girl3, the first 5 chapters are hers, with a few of my addings, but the rest is mine. Ethan isn't dead, hurrah**

NAKAMURA!" I winced as my lord, Kronos, called for me from the top of Mt. Tam. _What could it be this time? _I wondered as I sprinted up the mountain, past the celebrating demigods, nature spirits, immortals, and gods who came to our side during the war. Seeing as where victorious over the Olympians and their children, we were celebrating.

"Y-yes my lord?" stopping short, I was surprised to see all of the generals from the last war (if that's what you want to call them): Krios, Atlas (whose burden was alternated between all of the gods nowadays), Hyperion, Morpheus, and Prometheus.

"Took ya long enough," Krios muttered.

"I need you to get some prisoners out of their holding cells." Kronos rolled his eyes, "I hope you can do this simple task without messing it up." The others all held back laughter, remembering the incident with Jackson's vulnerable spot.

"Of course, my lord," I looked to the ground, ashamed of the event that occurred nearly a month before.

"Good," he sneered, "I need the little 'heroes' of the last war- Jackson, Chase, Grace, di Angelo, la Rue, the Stoll brothers- what the heck, both of the Graces."

"Yes, sir," I bowed, then headed down to the bowels of the city, wondering what he could have in mind.

"Coriolanus Snow," Kronos called him in next. _Is he going to tell him if the rumors where true? _I wondered. After the war, a rumor began with Snow- an ordinary mortal, no less- being called up to an audience with the generals- a rumor involving who would rule the outcome of this nation Lord Kronos announced was to be called Panem. Rushing down the dark passage leading to Jackson's cell, I hoped I could catch the last of their conversation.

"Hey, Ethan, what's up?" Percy groaned, looking up at me from the floor of his cell.

"What's it to you, Jackson?" I sneered, hoisting him up. "Good news- you get to see your girlfriend today, Jackson- and your cousins, and some of your 'friends', but you probably aren't as excited to see them as you are to see her."

"Sure thing, Ethan," he got his feet under him and began walking just in front of me, "but Annabeth isn't my girlfriend." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't respond as we reached the door to Grace's cell- the female Grace, not the other one- he was up next. _Can't wait to have three powerful demigods on my hands at once, _I thought, unlocking the door. _Well, you do have to start somewhere, don't you? _that little voice in my head said, _you do have to pick up 8 of them….._

"…and Nakamura, "Lord Kronos's voice echoed to me,"I think I will put them in the Lotus Hotel, what do you think?"

**Review, everyone, review. **

**Me: MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kronos: I can do a better evil laugh than you.**

**Me: can not**

**Kronos: can too.**

**Me: grrrrrr…**

Summary: DONT READ IF YOU HAVENT READ THE LOST HERO, THE LAST OLYMPIAN, OR CATCHING FIRE! Kronos won the 2nd Titian war, not the gods, thus creating the country of Panem out of the ashes of North America. Naming a weak figurehead of a man, Coriolanus Snow, president of his nation, Kronos created the Hunger Games, where two of the suspected demigods between the ages of 12 and 18 years are chosen to compete against each other, and only one could win, henceforth destroying the demigods of North America slowly, over time, to avoid suspicion- in theory. Over time, it became a way to entertain the people of the Capitol, so when Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark pull their stunt with the poisonous berries during the 75th Hunger Games, Kronos is furious, knowing at least one is a demigod, but can't kill them- it's a small comfort that he can torture them for all eternity. Percy and his friends are stuck in time, in the LHC; and Kronos and gets them out just in time…


	2. Rememberings

**A/N: Did I mention I don't own anyone you know of? **

Percy POV

"Percy! Up! NOW!" I herd a voice shout from a few feet away. Where _am _I? I couldn't remember…I couldn't remember…..anything…."DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" it was definitely a woman's voice, slowly coming closer. "There's a public announcement today! You know that!" AS the door burst open, I jumped to my feet, instinctively reaching for something in my pocket, my fingers brushing a pen- riptide.

FLASHBACK

…_..I was running somewhere, being pulled along by a girl who was tightly gripping my hand…._

"_Wait!" the girl said._

_She seemed agonizing over a decision. Then, her fingers trembling, she reached up and plucked a long white brooch from her hair. "If you must fight, take this. My mother, Pleione, gave it to me. She was a daughter of the ocean, and the ocean's power is within it. _My_ immortal power."_

_The girl breathed on the pin and it glowed faintly. It gleamed in the starlight like polished abalone._

"_Take it." she told me. "And make of it a weapon."….. I fished my pen out of my pocket and stared at it. _Anaklumous, _the Ancient Greek name for Riptide. A different form, but I was sure it was the same blade I'd seen in my dream._

_And I was sure of something else, too. The girl I had seen was Zoë Nightshade._

FLASHBACK ENDS

Who's Zoë? Where am I? Why did that girl look like Zeina, but I know her name's Zoë? Apparently I had only been gone for a second, because the owner of the voice was still coming into the room "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Don't joke like that, Percy," the woman seized my arm, clearly irritated, "Now, COME ON!"

"Not until you tell me who you are and where I am!" I repeated in a similar tone.

"You really don't remember?" she asked hopefully, putting her hand to my forehead. "Are you sick?"

"No… Remember what?"

"Alight then, I'll have to tell you everything," she pulled me down the wooden staircase, sat me down on a black leather couch in a large white room, and flipped on the TV. "Well….where to start….My name's Zenia, your cook/housekeeper, and I've held this post since you won the Hunger Games just over a year ago- the 73rd Games."

Zenia POV

He doesn't remember anything? Thank the Gods, that means he doesn't remember the Arena! That's amazing! "….and now we're here." I finished telling him the basics of what happened when the Capitol's seal came on the TV.

"And now we honor our 3rd Quarter Quell," the president drew a card from a box and began to read. "On the 75th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

And that's when I passed out.

**By the way, Zenia is a demigod. I think. Probably daughter of Morpheus or something like that… I already have a few people plugged into a chart I made, but I have no idea where to put Clarisse, Travis, and Conner- and wherever I don't put a demigod, I'll put a tribute from the book- or make one up, take your pick. I shall announce the official list soon. There'll be mostly demigods, anyone who is mortal I'll probably kill off. Hey, this IS fanfiction… You can do anything you want…**


	3. Confusion

**A/N: Seriously, I do not own anything you do not recognize. Again, Sailor Girl3 owns chaps 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5.**

And so, each one of the heroes from the Titan war, a war known as the Dark Days, are told they may return to the arena- something they don't know a thing about. Currently, they and their district companions are headed to the Capitol, after being reaped…..again.

Katniss POV

Similarly, to last year, immediately after dinner, we sat down to watch everyone else get reaped. And, like last year (again), only a few victors stood out in my mind. The tributes from 1, Thalia and Jason Grace, were definitely related, with the same black hair and icy, electric blue eyes.

From 2, a dark skinned girl with curly black hair, Hazel Levesque-and, soon after, a small boy with greasy black hair and pale skin joined her. At first, I thought the boy, Nico Di Angelo might be related to Hazel. But the Graces looked so like Nico and Hazel, but I quickly dismissed the idea, since no one was allowed to move to another district.

During three, a tall guy, Travis Stoll, was reaped, with a face that I immediately knew not to trust, and a quiet woman named Wiress. From 4, a black-haired, green-eyed, I-know-he-cant-be-related-to-the-tributes-from-1-or-the-boy-from-2-but-I-think-he-is young man named Percy Jackson was reaped, along with a frail woman, Mags. But, having mumbled to herself through the first 4 districts, Effie had to speak up.

"Oh, poor family, they lost little Evie just last year," she sobbed, burying her face in her hands as a familiar looking redheaded girl walked up to the stage in 5.

"Who?" I asked, turning to her.

"The girl from 5 last year, Evie, is-well, was-her sister," Haymitch grumbled, turning up the television volume.

"Conner Stoll!" the caller-person called. A boy-just like the one from 3, mind you-strode up and stood next to Fox face's sister.

"OK, is it just me, or does he looks just like the guy from 3-like just like." Petta asked. I nodded, getting seriously creped out, "and, they have the same last name! And, they look like district 1, district 2, and the boy from district 4!

"It's impossible, you know that," Effie hiccupped.

"Maybe not- ya never know," Haymitch leaned back, crossing his arms as the tape continued.

From 6 came a pretty blonde with grey eyes- Annabeth Chase- something. I didn't hear her whole name, thanks to Effie's sobbing outburst, and, this time, not even Haymitch knew what was wrong. She just shook her head, crying and pointing to the TV. The boy from 6, Luke, looked sort of like the boys from three and five- just not as alike as they look. All three have the same features- the same body structure- and was quite scary to have to watch.

7 had a tough looking woman named Johanna, and some Blight. 8 gave some Woof and Cecilia.

Next up, from nine, came a boy with curly black hair and pointy ears. The girl was rather pretty without trying to be- that much was obvious. I didn't even catch their names, Effie was sobbing so hard. Probably because of her 'abused beauty' or something like that.

Reaped from ten where a scary looking woman who volunteered to keep another from going, and a narrow-eyed bluffy guy- and, thanks to Effie, I don't know their names.

11 had a tall boy with a hat who walked kind of funny, and a some girl, an idiot girl by the looks of her.

Then they were showing Haymitch and I being reaped, and Petta volunteering. Either way, I knew my fate was sealed. I would die by the hands of one of these victors- the larger, the scarier, the faster my death.

* * *

><p><span>Felicia POV <span>**(A/N: Felicia is Foxface's sister. She is from District 5.)**

"Felicia, are you alright?" our escort. Tatiana, asked me as I stepped onto the Captiol platform, and I realized that I was hyperventerlating.

"Evie," I magage to get out, and Tatiana puts an arm around my shoulders.

"It'll get better, I promise."

"No, it won't," I shrug her arm off and stride forward. "I'm going back in, Tatiana. It'll never get better."


	4. Shocking

**A/N: So sorry for not updating for so long! I had so much homework! I have decided to add Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang into the story. And Luke is not dead; Kronos brought him back to life to torture him with the Hunger Games. Not sure if I should make Lukeabeth or Percabeth. So currently, this is our reaped characters:**

**Claimer: This chapter is entirely of my doing, though. I added training presentation. I am too lazy to do presentations and interviews. I will not do all of the presentations, just those of my fav characters.**

**Disclaimer: Heck, I don't own Peter Johnson or hunger games**

**District 1: Jason, Thalia**

**District 2: Nico, Hazel**

**District 3: Travis, Wiress**

**District 4: Percy, Mags**

**District 5: Conner, Felicia**

**District 6: Luke, Annabeth**

**District 7: Blight, Johanna**

**District 8: Woof, Cecilia**

**District 9: Leo, Piper**

**District 10: Frank, Clarisse**

**District 11: Grover, Marge**

**District 12: Peeta, Katniss.**

Thalia POV

I watched my brother Jason do an incredible glavius dance, flitting in and out between the dummies standing there. He ended with a fierce slash at the Gamemakers, and as they winced, the sword crackled with electricity.

I knew I was next. Our mentor, Gloss, kept whispering about not to freak the Gamemakers out too much with my demigodly skills, but I didn't listen. My heart was, is, and will be boiling with hate for those people who force us to kill others. I glumly remembered my days with Lady Artemis, 76 years ago. I had such fun hunting, and now I was reduced to a Capitol pawn. I, daughter of Zeus, a slave to those who helped Kronos during the war!

They told me to go in. I prepared my silver bow, narrowed my eyes, and walked into the room, radiating authority. They sat with delicious food before them, a force field glimmering around them. I nocked my bow, and started shooting those automatic birds that were spewed out of the machine. It was easy, compared to the challenges I went through when I was a Hunter. For a final demonstration, I opened my shield, Aegis, which portrayed a terrible monster, meant to paralyze anyone who saw it for a few moments. The Gamemakers gasped, and satisfied, I left the room.

Nico POV

Gods, I was nervous. I had to show the judges something… interesting. My mentor, Enobaria, was trying to convince me to use my son of Hades powers to show the judges what I've got. But I wasn't really sure if it was such a good idea. But I had to do something original. And then they called me.

I, a small 13 year old, shakily entered the presentation room. The Gamemakers were completely ignoring me, and that roused my temper. I glared, raised my arms, and started chanting in Greek. The Gamemakers were startled at the use of another language, and curiously examined me. Suddenly the ground split and half a dozen dead warriors rose out the ground, their bones covered with transparent gray skin. I smirked, and started hacking.

I had made sure I called smarter warriors, because it was more fun. I slashed at them with my Stygian Iron sword, and death filled the air as the skeletons went down one by one. Shadows swirled around me with fierce energy, and as the last one went down, I, being a bit of a know-who-is-the-best kind of person, gave them my awesome death glare as the giant fissure closed.

Percy POV

As Hazel finished throwing random emeralds and sapphires at targets, I zoned in on my ocean power. I tried to imagine the old days at Camp Half-Blood, the fun, Capture-the-Flag, my dad Poseidon, and a strong wave of nostalgia swept over me. I breathed in and out, attempting not to burst in tears. Finnick, my mentor, noticed my discomfort and started reassuring me that it would me so much fun to knock over those goblets of water and make an arrow out of water. I smirked at the thought. Oh well, time to go.

Putting on my I'm-so-cool-and-confident face, though it was hard, I strolled into the room. The Gamemakers glanced at me, and I cracked my knuckles. This was going to be interesting. I summoned the familiar tugging sensation in my gut, and water flew out of the goblets. They gasped as I formed a spear out of H2O. It turned at them, and one turned a sickly pale shade. I sneered, and through the spear. It whizzed and hit a portrait of Snow right on his mouth. Water splashed on the Gamemakes as I dramatically exited the room on my own mini hurricane.

Annabeth POV

Luke, poor Luke. I remember how he had died a hero's death; he stabbed himself to make Kronos leave his body. But Kronos had a backup plan, and to this one, we lost. Kronos brought Luke back to torture him for his betrayal. But what can I say? I'm sort of dating Percy right now… was dating. But Luke came?

Serkai brought me back to the real world. He repeated reassuring words to me, that Luke and I will be totally fine, the Gamemakers will like us. I was not reassured.

I slowly walked into the presentation room, and just as the others have described, the Gamemakers were ignoring me almost completely. Hey! I'm a daughter of Athena! I put on my invisibility cap, and they, not noticing that I had already walked in, called for me again. I came as close as possible to the force field, then said

"Hello, how are you doing today? Enjoying your bloody business?"

To my extreme pleasure, they shrieked with fear. I yanked off my Yankee cap and grinned innocently at them, batting my eyelashes like some daughter of Aphrodite. Good riddance.

I found some spare daggers, and started twisting my hands, throwing them one after the other at different targets. I hit bull's eye on every one. I was pleased.

Leo POV

Yo peeps, I was bored. Being ADHD and all that, I hated standing there. I kept trying to take up a conversation with Piper and Wasilad, but they remained as silent as… as… as Nico? Whatever. Anyways, I kept fiddling around with my toolpouch, and sometimes, random fires would erupt in my hands.

Finally they called! I dashed into the room, knocking over some cheap Wal-Mart style chairs, and braked expectantly in front of the Gamemakers. I had already planned what I was going to do, so I started by pulling a screw, some metal sheets, some other supplies, and a few nails out of my toolpouch. With ease, I constructed a perfect model of a helicopter with a crane, the type they use to pick up dead bodies in the Arena. I then made a small automaton, about 12 feet tall. Its name tag was, well…

The Gamekeepers gasped in shock.

The automaton's tag said "Coriolanus Snow". It burst on fire.

The crane picked up the burnt automaton.

Frank POV

Jupiter Almighty, I was scared. But then, who wouldn't be? I wasn't always exactly the brave, courageous, awesome type like Percy. I was just a buffy, clumsy son of Mars. Although, I did have one gift… which I wasn't afraid to use at all. Galia, Clarisse, and the other demigods were the only ones that knew of it. I suddenly thought of my relatives. How could I fight them? They were my family, my friends, my companions. Hazel was my girlfriend. Hopefully I won't be the one to kill any of them, if they… I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

When they announced me, I was completely tuned out of the surroundings, and I dully stumbled into the room. They were obviously already bored with me, the most awesome son of Mars… not. I took a very deep breath, and I changed into my favorite animal: an eagle. I swooped in and about the room, shrieking revenge at Kronos and everyone else who forced me to compete in the Hunger Games. I finally dove for the head Gamemaker, swerving out of his way at the last second. I flew out the door.

Grover POV

I anxiously chewed the aluminum can my mentor, Chaff, patiently supplied. My reed pipes hung at my neck, but I was such a bad player, I didn't know how I could ever make it through. I mean, once I made the windows of Percy's apartment crack open and fall on some poor manticore who was passing down below. But it was worth a try, if exploding things meant they will kill opponents. Not that I wanted to kill anyone. Anyone I liked and respected. But me, a nervous little satyr? Blaaaaaa!

I whistled a tune as I strolled in the room. I raised the reed pipes to my mouth, and started playing something in the manner of Fur Elise. They looked interested at my music, and were starting to fall asleep, when vines erupted from the floor and started twisting, twirling. The Gamemakers stared in fear as the vines advanced at them. I was playing faster and faster, higher and higher. At last, I ended on one high, shrill note. The force field exploded into pieces. A venus fly trap gobbled up a turkey.

**A/N: Well, that was one loooong chapter. And the more you review, the faster I update the story! Review please, or I shall send a maniac venus fly trap after you! **


	5. Allianced

**A/N: And here are the scores! Also, this chapter again is mostly Sailor Girl3. With some of my obvious changes. Hahahaha! May the Games begin. **

District 1: Jason: 12, Thalia:12

District 2: Nico: 12, Hazel:11

District 3: Travis: 11, Wiress: 8

District 4: Percy: 12, Mags: 7

District 5: Conner: 11, Felicia:11

District 6: Luke: 11, Annabeth: 12

District 7: Blight:7, Johanna: 9

District 8: Woof: 6, Cecilia: 7

District 9: Leo: 12, Piper: 11

District 10: Frank: 12, Clarisse: 11

District 11: Grover: 12, Marge: 3

District 12: Peeta: 12, Katniss: 12

Current alliances (will definitely change as demigods start remembering who they are)

Jason-Thalia-Nico-Hazel-Percy-Mags

Connor-Travis-Felicia-Marge-Luke-Annabeth

Frank-Clarisse-Grover-Leo-Piper

Peeta-Katniss-Wiress-Johanna

Blight-Woof-Cecilia

**Yeah, they remembered each other for the presentation, but after they remembered, they forgot each other and that they're demigods again.**

**Disclaimer: *facepalms* If you really want to read one, see the beginning chapters. **

Annabeth POV

_Why does he look so familiar?_ I found myself contemplating as I shot up to my death. _Why? Snap outta it, Annabeth!_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _Remember: grab a dagger and get out- the guys should- no, will! - do the rest._

Water. I was surrounded by water on all sides, my plate like an island in the sea. Percy, I think, seemed comfortable with the fact. I would have to swim to the Cornucopia this year, then to the outlaying woods beyond. To my left, Luke, the nagging memory. And, to my right, a guy named Grover.

"….Let the 75th annual Hunger Games begin!" a voice shouted, and I dove into the water, Luke right behind me.

"ANNABETH! BEHIND YOU!" Luke cried, pulling me from my perch on the beach and into the water.

"What the-" I vaguely heard Conner-or was it Travis?- begin, then cry out in pain. I surfaced in enough time to see the water full of blood. Well, there goes my escape plan. And there stood Conner, clutching his arm. He must have lost a hand, because behind him was a now dieing Woof. In his hand, a knife covered in blood teeters towards the water.

"Change of plans. Here," Travis shoved aside the body and tossed me a backpack. "Let's go," he draped his brother's arm around his shoulder and began dragging him down one of the narrow strips of land separating the pools.

"Right," I saved Woof's knife from a watery grave. "I'll bandage his arm later."

"Sounds good. FELICIA!" Luke bellowed

"No need to yell. I am right here," the redhead came out from behind Travis and Conner, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I didn't know, now did I?" he retorted.

"Stop it, both of you," I snapped, leading them to the nearest land strip.

"Who put her in charge?" Luke muttered to the twins, carefully taking Conner's other arm, who snickered.

"The same who said you were leading."

Felicia POV

"I am SOOOOO not getting my hair wet!" God, that girl has been getting on my nerves! First, she asked what the seven continents where.

_Flashback_

"_Hello. I'm Marge from District 11. Seeing how well you preformed in your games, we'd love to have you allied with my friends, seeing if you pass our intelligence test"_

"_What are the questions," I sighed, setting down my fork._

"_What are the seven continents?"_

"_Panem, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia, and Antarctica," I rolled my eyes. My 5 year old brother would know as much._

"_INCORRECT!" she screamed. "It's 'Panem, South America, Europe, Isia, Africa, Austria, and Artica!" _

"_Sure they are, girly." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever floats your boat."_

Return to normal time

"Suck it up, Princess!" I shot back.

"….Let the 75th annual Hunger Games begin!" a voice boomed, and I dove into the water, knowing that Marge wouldn't be any competition, but the others would definitely. And that's when I spotted it: a bow and quiver set. I swam faster, knowing the girl from 12 and the girl from 1 would want them, too. But they were perfect- I would be free the world from her shrill little voice.

"Thank God," I muttered, pulling myself onto the island and to the bow. "Goodbye annoying brat," I took aim at the queen of all idiocy- Marge Riches.

"ANNABETH! BEHIND YOU!" I heard Luke bellow from the other side of the Cornucopia, and took off running.

**A/N: If you haven't noticed, I changed some past chapters, I changed Seeder to Marge. Oooh cliffhanger. When will Marge die? Who will die next? And where are our fave characters, Percy and Nico? I shall update as soon as I can**

**Remember: the more you review, the faster I update! Come on, please review! **


	6. Ignorance

**A/N: Hey guys, I know you're really mad at me. I've been experiencing a major writer's block lately which caused me to slow down my process. Along with loads of homework and sports, I also had other stuff I needed to attend to, that sadly, I had to place priority first on. I've made changes in the alliances…but then its Kronos manipulating them… oops I can't give out more.**

Percy POV

I was told that, during my games, I was what the people call a 'career', and was part of the 'career' pack.

_Flashback_

"Why aren't we a part of the pack, then?" I looked to my mentor, Finnick.

"Because 12 is just as good, if not better, than 1 and 2," he snaps. "Now go to bed." Finnick shoved me down the hall. "Remember- District 12."

"Remember- Keep me alive," I said, rolling my eyes. I could name dozens of things about 12 that I didn't' like- weak, spineless- heck, the girl's pregnant! Just then another thought struck me.

"Wait, if I ally with the Careers too, and District 12 allies with someone else?"

Finnick shrugged, "Remember this thing: there is absolutely no way you can be loyal and kind in this kind of thing. If you want to live, you must fight for yourself. Perseus Jackson," I flinched when he used my full name, "kill whoever you must."

_Flashback ends_

And now I can add another thing I didn't like about 12: Peeta Mellark can't swim.

"I'm going out for him!" the girl, Katniss, exclaims, an expression of pure love for the Mellark boy on her face.

"Oh, no, you're not," she gives me an odd look. "Not in your condition, at least." I prepared myself to dive. 'Cover me."

"Fine," she rose her bow, but I was already gone.

**A/N: yah I know this is short. I'm not completely over the block yet, so I'm not ready. Also, this chapter is mostly Sailor Girl3. I know you hate me. But to keep up my morale, I pray you review. Pleeeeease…**


End file.
